After Hours
by Lady Laur
Summary: Erestor and Lindir share a professional relationship that goes beyond what some lovers are willing to share; but when Erestor wants more than a work arrangement, he needs to get over a slight timing obstacle to have Lindir as his own.


Title: After Hours

Author: Laur Melyanna

Disclaimer: LOTR is not mine.

Summary: Erestor and Lindir share a professional relationship that goes beyond what some lovers are willing to share; but when Erestor wants more than a work arrangement, he needs to get over a slight timing obstacle to have Lindir as his own.

Rating: nc-17

Beta: Andra. Thank you so much, you actually made me finish this fic before another 6 month passed lol, all in one afternoon, so thank you! All credit to you!

Erestor looked up from the monthly reports from every work division within Imladris and his eyes met a comely sight. His assistant was standing before his desk, turned to the side, facing the window as he as his lips moved soundlessly while memorizing hard words. The advisor had always found it amusing the way the young Elf chose to learn his words by heart, be it a rehearsed dialogue to present himself with dignity before noble guests, speeches, a role in a play, and sometimes even the words of a song that had not been written by his own capable hands.

That was Lindir; competent, passionate, and quite witty in his own right; but with slight memory problems and near phobia regarding public appearances. It should perhaps be intriguing the choice of career the pale Elf had made; a minstrel, an actor, a spokesperson for Erestor's own needs, but no, the chief advisor knew better. Lindir may spend his life frightened of a crowd, of a stage, but the moment he stepped upon it and faced his audience, the rush that went through the slight Elf's body made him tremble in ecstasy; and the fair Elf's memory was not so fallible that he would forget the wonderful sensation and what caused it. Erestor grinned, he knew of another challenging situation his assistant found himself in, but both of them quite enjoyed it, and Lindir had never seemed too nervous about those performances.

It was not the pale-haired Elf's personality that Erestor wanted to analyze, though. His current stance before the advisor gave a most wonderful view of a rather full and rounded backside, the delicate arch of a slender back, gracefully leading up to a long neck, now bared to his sight due to the Elf's slight tilt of the head.

Lindir seemed to ignore his boss's presence completely, a hand sneaking up to his head to loosen up the tight and high pony tail that pulled his hair from his face and made his wonderfully green eyes seem even more slanted. He did not see the dark Elf rise silently from his chair and walk around the table to reach him in a single stride; but it was impossible to ignore it when he felt a strong body press behind him, Erestor's broad chest against the minstrel's back, casting his shadow over the parchment Lindir obsessively read in the attempt to memorize its words. He looked over his shoulder at the dark eyes watching him as a crow and he dropped his arms, knowing the Elf had come to intervene in a displeasing action of his.

"I like your hair up." A deceivingly elegant hand pulled strongly at the leather stripe around Lindir's long mane of white hair and bound it tightly. Erestor loved the way it made his assistant look. Lindir had a beautiful face, lean, delicate but masculine; he needed no hair to frame or distract his eyes from that face, yet the long, flowing strands of light hair complimented the Elf's back most beautifully as it brushed against his employee's firm hind and swung with every slight move of the graceful body, making each action dramatic and pointed. He leaned in, lips brushing against the tip of the young Elf's ear. "You know that," Erestor reminded the other, his fingers curling around the long tail of white hair and yanking thickly, forcing that lovely head to rest against his shoulder; Lindir's eyes to meet his own. "Don't you?"

Lindir smiled softly; intoxicated by the forceful and passionate way his lord touched him. He was lost in the depth of those dark eyes, so piercing that they penetrated his mind and soul like a hypnotizing song of smooth seduction and low, menacing growls. "Yes, I do. I am sorry, my lord, I did not realize you would wish for me today." That soft smile began to stretch with the devious mischief shining in his eyes. This was their agreement, which both took much profit of. Lindir worked for Erestor, and in such function, he offered all he had to facilitate his employer's work, including his body. It was part of his job to see to Erestor's needs, to ease his tension and stress, and sometimes to build it, when the lord lacked the necessary energy by means of his own. Nothing but mutual passion had ever met them writhing on the floor or thrusting against a wall, lying on their desks, even if Lindir did not always expect the advances to come. It did not matter where, but always within the office, always within working hours. Afterwards they were just two Elves that happened to work together, friends and acquaintances, nothing else.

"Of course I want you today, can you not see how stressed I am, assistant?" the dark-haired Elf growled softly before reaching around Lindir to unclasp the highest button of the Elf's collar and bare his neck. Leaning down, he closed his teeth around the pale flesh, sucking and kissing the delicious column, his body stirring at the sound of the minstrel's moan.

"Oh, lord Erestor," Lindir whispered breathily as he walked following the movement of his lord's legs, just as in a dance; Erestor proposed the step, and Lindir always accepted it. His body was pressed against the advisor's desk and his slender hands immediately grasped at the edge, legs parting wantonly. He pressed back against the bulge that nudged at the small of his back, while his upper body rested against his chief's powerful yet graceful frame. "I have neglected your needs… please let me see to them now, I will make it up to you"

"Oh, I am sure you will," Erestor smirked, trembling at the feeling of that tender body pressed against his own. "You will fulfill your duties as you always have." His arms snaked around Lindir's body, one caressing its way up the Elf's chest, pressing their bodies together, his other arm leading an eager hand up to his minstrel's throat, fingers sliding up and down the sensitive flesh before the large hand closed around that pale neck, but did not add any pressure. He was not looking to be forceful; right now, he was being persuasive, and showing his incontestable power over that fair body.

Neither minded that particularity of their agreement; there was a strange attraction between them, nearly bestial and uncontrollable, and yet, they barely seemed to acknowledge one another's passion outside the dark Elf's study. To Lindir it was wonderful to know the pleasures his lord's body could offer, to relieve Erestor's need and sate his own. He was a tease, but he was also very obedient when need be. To the chief advisor things seemed perfect; to sate the need of a body against his own, of experiencing that exchange between bodies without having the need of a lover, who would take much more of his time for he would need to invest too much affection and attention into a relationship; and it also spared him from having to go to the training grounds to exercise. However, things never go exactly as planned, and they give each other a lot of attention, always giving some thought to how they would next enjoy their time, even if those moments were referred to with incredible professionalism. The other slight detour of Erestor's plan was this: he was becoming possessive of his assistant. He paid Lindir to revise his texts and assist him in all else he needed, and no one else had the Elf's assistance, for it was almost a question of honor and loyalty for the lords and advisors of the valley their relationships with their staff; so it should have meant those particular extra services he paid for should also be his exclusivity, but of course, they were not.

The dark-haired Elf's hold tightened as thoughts of other hands touching such deceivingly untainted flesh crossed his mind. As of late, Lindir had begun to tease him cruelly. Every word that tumbled from those lips held a secret intention behind it; he provoked long silences that spoke more than thousands of words through the lock of their heated gazes. The minstrel would approach him outside of the office to speak of trivial work matters, but the tone of his voice, the tilt of those smiling lips and the look in his eyes, were set up for Erestor's demise. He flirted, he implied, yet he seemed unreachable. At times the advisor wondered if Lindir was truly a cruel sadist who had seen beyond his mask of detached lust and now tortured him thus on purpose… or if he was looking for his own ways to offer more than that delicious body of his.

Awakening from his whirlwind of thoughts, Erestor found Lindir still beautifully poised against him, his breathing hard, hands reaching behind himself; between their bodies to cup the dark Elf's arousal in an attempt to bring him back to reality. "My lord," he called softly, "you should not think of problems now… or it means that I am not performing to my duties sufficiently well," he whispered, looking over his shoulder, lips hovering over Erestor's. "Am I not to your satisfaction today, lord Erestor?" The white haired Elf suppressed the glint in his eyes as his body was slammed against the desk was more, violent passion driving him to bend over, supporting his body on his elbows. His long hair in a pony tail fell over his shoulder, loose strands of hair hanging in disarray around his face.

"Yes you are, Lindir." Erestor partially covered the minstrel's body with his own as he reached around the smaller Elf and began untying his leggings. "But today my satisfaction can only be granted by hard passion." He hissed as he yanked the leggings down to the middle of his assistant's thighs, hurriedly tossing the Elf's loincloth aside. Erestor heard Lindir's sigh of bliss as his arousal was freed and his pert and firm backside bared to his lord. "Are you sure you can meet that requirement?" The advisor's voice was deep and husky as he spread the Elf's cheeks to let his mid finger rub lewdly against that eager cleft.

Erestor trembled with arousal at the moaned whimper his touch elicited from Lindir, and he could almost see those smooth cheeks flushing as blood spread all across his body and inflamed his desire. Oh his beautiful assistant… his. Erestor wanted to make Lindir his own.

"Yes… my lord. T-that is why *I* am your assistant… I can meet all you require of me… like no one else," Lindir panted, a thread of his own feelings slipping through those words made Erestor growl in hopeful satisfaction. Yes, Lindir was the only one who could meet his desire and needs the way he needed; he knew, for he had tried to find others, to escape his doom as soon as he saw it coming. It had been hopeless. And the fact that Lindir knew, to an extent, of his importance, was very dangerous.

"You are my assistant… but if you ever fail me…" Erestor let the sentence hang, just to even the score, for he never imagined he would allow Lindir to leave, much less would he let him go.

A groan of need passed their lips in near unison as their bodies pressed closer and Erestor rubbed his bulge against Lindir's exposed cleft. He continued preparing the Elf with only saliva, and after stretching that well known but ever painfully tight body, he pulled back and undid the lacings of his leggings.

The Erestor hissed at the first touch of his own hand upon his inflamed flesh as he positioned himself against his assistant's clenching core. Slowly he pushed in, torturing them both with the sensations… torturing himself for his foolishness of this being the only way he could make his moments with the fair Elf last.

With a deep cry of satisfaction, Erestor felt Lindir stretch around him and welcome him into that suffocating heat. The younger Elf's own lips uttered a lewd, beautiful cry of agony and ecstasy… his body arching and trembling with the effort to grow used to such girth spreading him in the most pleasurable pain he had ever felt.

The moments of silence and stillness that allowed Lindir to grow accustomed to the invasion were always the same, save for the days when Erestor would find his employee already prepared or stretched by previous engaging of that same work day, then, he would claim his Elf with a near savage passion that befit their bodies and how they were built to endure and enjoy love-making into exhaustion. But now, the silence was filled with heat and little vocalized breaths that made their skin flush. The tension and need was thick around them… and this was the defining moment where from then on neither of them cared if they were walked in on and had an audience. Nothing would stop them now.

Lindir's nails dug into the waxed cedar wood, leaving behind marks upon older ones that many visitors ha already inquired about, and the two Elves had only shared a discreet smile about before Erestor could make up a plausible answer. The scratching sound made them shudder and the dark Elf moved his hips, slowly… slightly, rolling them, offering shallow thrusts; the only – and poor – form of punishment he found for Lindir. For making the advisor want another Elf this way… he surely deserved punishment.

The white haired Elf cried out loud in frustration as those slow thrusts did not match the hard passion Erestor professed to need. Lindir's body was trembling with need, his shimmering with the slightest hint of sweat as he pressed back, begging for more.

Erestor saw his assistant's need, so raw that it made his chest swell and his arousal grow. He watched the Elf press his brow to the wooden surface in surrender to his boss's punishment, but it would not last long. The advisor's own lust was spreading through his body like shadows upon cursed lands, and his strong hands tightened their hold on those lovely, narrow hips as he began thrusting deeper. He would pull back and groan until he was completely out of the minstrel's body, watching that stretched ring slowly narrow closer to normal before he would thrust in again ripping moans from Lindir. The white Elf would arch his back, forming a delicious, tempting curve as he cried with need, pushing back wantonly.

Their bodies would change rhythm, movements, touches, slowly adapting to what their love-making would be like this time. The punishment was forgotten, the need elevated beyond rational thought as they reached a frenzy of hard and passionate pleasure.

Climax burst over their bodies each at their own time, Lindir trembling in Erestor's arms now that the Elf held him up against his chest, as the advisor released into his milking core. They were left trembling in each other's arms, the dark Elf's lips pressed to Lindir's neck as he held the slender one to himself.

It was so beautiful the way the minstrel gave into pleasure… he was so taken by it every time that he could barely breathe or even hold his body up for minutes into the aftermath. He was completely vulnerable and frail, showing such confidence in the hands of his employer that it gave Erestor hope. The advisor had never had lover surrender to him this way, and never had he been able to either. Taking this lovely Elf in unbridled passion was as close as he had ever found himself to shedding rationality aside in benefit of sensation.

Erestor's hand curled around Lindir's pony tail, wrapping the long mane around his fingers. He tugged at it, gently but firmly until their eyes met. It were in these moments of vulnerability that the advisor could look so deep into the fair Elf's green eyes that he caused a blush; it were these short moments that allowed him to see past all the teasing, professionalism and superiority he always saw in Lindir's behavior. It was when he drained enough energy to keep on sane until he found a solution to his predicament. A vampire of the minstrel's charms and beauty.

"You are… better… every time, dear assistant." He breathed heavily, taking the other's lips in a languid kiss.

"I am learning, my lord…" Lindir panted, smiling slightly as calm settled over him and he regained his hold over composure. "I am learning you." His smile widened into a smirk at the look on Erestor's face and he regretfully pulled back from those arms. "I need to finish memorizing my speech, my lord… will you need my services right away?"

Erestor smiled with the irony of it all, holding back a snort. They were both playing a game, dancing around the fire, but all too close to the flames. "Nay… you may take the rest of the morning to take care of your affairs… but I do presume I too helped you with your nervousness, have I not, Lindir?"

Those green eyes looked up in a meek smile, eyelashes fluttering almost shyly even though they still stood half naked and sweaty, re-lacing their pants. "Yes, my lord. Yes you have… it is from moments like this that I learn from you, Lord Erestor… your kindness in giving me so much when I am but an assistant to you."

Oh that little serpent was teasing him with his words, with that sharp tongue of his, so unjustly concealed by an angelic face.

"Aye, Lindir… may you learn from my kindness then…" Erestor's tone was stiff, but his face still glowed with the pleasure they had just shred. "You are dismissed."

"My lord." Lindir inclined his head and smiled from the corner of his lips before leaving the study.

----

Everyone seemed to know… everyone that mattered anyway. His friends, his colleagues, they all knew the rumors of his arrangement with his assistant, but even if that they pretended not to know for sure, they knew very well what it was they saw in Erestor's eyes when he looked at Lindir.

It was beyond simple infatuation, perhaps not love yet, but most assuredly headed that way. It was an intense emotion, as intense as Erestor had always been; the problem lay not in the fact that those feelings existed, but that the advisor was not used to being played with, to not having the upper hand, and not having what he wanted. Diplomacy, words… they were his games, but Lindir had learned them well, and he had something else in his favor; he was a wonderful actor; and he was also adventurous.

While many would think far too risky to play with dangerous emotions to reach his goals, the young Elf did not seem phased. He knew his own feelings far too well to fear that a misinterpretation of them would make it all fail. And that was the very opposite for Erestor.

It was a beautiful night and the Halls of Fire were full. People chatted and danced merrily, and it was an eve of full delight and enjoyment.

Erestor was currently seated among a circle of friends; Elrond, Glorfindel, a couple of advisors and some Elves from a visiting party of Lórien. The conversation flowed smoothly, however with too little participation from the chief advisor for it to be considered natural. The other Elves, though, ignored the blatant fact, for they knew very well what distracted their friend so.

He was looking straight between Elrond and Glorfindel, his eyes fixed and blazing at the disgusting scene. Lindir was magnificent, as always. It seemed that for all his simple dressing during the hours of being an assistant, when the life of music and party called to him, he answered fully to its request for elegance and luxury; hardly seeming the same Elf. Yet that was far from the reason why Erestor was troubled. Lindir was surrounded by Elves much closer to his age, young warrior that seemed like peacocks trying to show off for the slender beauty. The real issue was, though, that the minstrel seemed to be quite enjoying the attentions of one of the Elves in particular. He sat beside the warrior, nearly pulled upon lap – according to Erestor's conception – flirting openly, hands touching too often, stray locks of hair being tucked in placed, eyes meeting… Lindir had never done that with him, not even during work hours.

The dark Elf had been so immersed in his fury that he was shocked to see Lindir looking at him directly, knowing all along where he had been, and smirk before he leaned in to kiss the accursed warrior, only he pulled back just in time, laughing softly at the Elf's growl of frustration. They exchanged a few words that seemed to calm the brown haired Elf, and again to the advisor's surprise, Lindir stood and bowed to the warriors, apparently to take his leave.

From his place, oblivious to the conversation around him, Erestor watched the fair Elf reach the entrance of the halls and look over his shoulder, until their eyes met once more. With a bow of his head, he turned and exited the halls.

Never had he felt his blood so hot in his veins, but it was not anger, it was jealousy yes… some irrational sense of betrayal and arousal, pure arousal for knowing Lindir had not been truly wanting another, but teasing him, calling him. How could that Elf so blatantly show his intentions and yet be so hard to conquer?

Erestor stood, arranging his dark green robes about himself and strode out of the halls, following Lindir's path as if he could scent him; and Valar, maybe he could, so addicted he was to that Elf. He hastened the pace, so he could catch his assistant before he had a chance to disappear into his rooms. Once he could hear footsteps and a slender shadow cast by the glow of torches, Erestor ran, reaching Lindir in a split second he turned the Elf around and pressed him against the nearest wall, holding him in place.

"What do you think you are doing, Lindir?" Erestor growled. The minstrel tried to free himself but soon desisted, glaring up at the older Elf.

"I ask you the same. Let me go…"

"No… not until you tell me." Erestor leaned in closer. "Why you impose such rules… you keep me from you, unless in our own locked world… and yet you tease me. What is your problem?"

Lindir flushed and tried to free himself against, growling at the larger Elf as Erestor would not let up. "Maybe I am trying to tell you something," he hissed.

"Then why not say it? Say that you want me… that you want to be mine…" Erestor whispered against the shell of his ear, feeling that beloved body slowly relax against him, but not in the way he expected. It was not to suddenly find a loving expression in Lindir's face, but a teasing smile.

"I do not like to mix business and pleasure, my lord… work…and life."

It surely hurt and angered to hear that by Lindir's standards he had no part in his life.

"Am I just work to you? Then that makes you nothing but a whore." Erestor's eyes clenched shut as he felt the sting of Lindir's hand on his face, but he quickly blinked them open to stare down at the smaller Elf.

"Do not treat me this way simply because you do not have the balls to go after what you want, Erestor." And so this was the cold and unromantic way that the advisor first heard Lindir address him this way. It was pathetic, and he would not let it stay that way. "If I am a whore to you, then you are nothing but a sad, lonely Elf that has to pay for services you should be able to have for free!"

Finally Lindir freed himself, shoving away those arms that held him in place. "I do not mix things, because I do not want my employer questioning my efficiency; because I respect you. I will not rationally give into this… no matter how much I crave for it." A confession, Valar…Erestor's heart thundered as he took a step closer, but kept listening to Lindir's words.

"But I will allow you to resort to my vulnerability to you… if you are smart enough to use it." That fair face, so offended and hurt was not once again blithe. "You know my rule, I am only yours at work… but if you can keep me… have me… after hours, after our work is over, then I will be yours."

Erestor took those words in, but they made no sense right away; he only worried for the offense that had caused Lindir to snap out of his calm even if for a moment. "Lindir…" He walked u to the Elf, gently holding him by the arm to stop him. "Will you still work for me then? Do you forgive me words?" It was frightening to discover in such an unlikely manner that what he felt was much more than lust and possessiveness, for right now he cared not if he would ever be allowed to touch Lindir in the way he always had… so long as he could still see… be in the presence of him everyday. He felt foolish and poor, with nothing of value to offer that would make his assistant stay. The gentle look the young Elf showed him was a shock and a further step into his doom.

"Of course, my lord. We all make mistakes… even the great such as you. And I know you do not think of me that way… or else I would not forgive you."

There was silence, but it was not the sensual, sexual silence they were used to. It was calm and soothing though filled with hesitance and hope.

"I will keep you after hours," Erestor whispered.

"I will keep my fingers crossed." Lindir smiled, genuinely and unguardedly, waiting until the advisor let go of his arm before he bid him a good night and walked away.

----

Erestor thought things would change now that he knew Lindir wanted him as well, but the Elf remained as strict about his rules as he had ever been, and as professional as ever. The problem was, once he offered an ounce of liberty to Erestor, the [elf] Elf wanted it all, and seeing the minstrel keep teasing him, flirt and insinuate himself with others was beyond what his mind and his pride could take.

The sun had been ready to set, clouding Erestor in his own failure of not keeping Lindir to himself for another night, when a knock to the door had disturbed the two. It had been one of Lindir's recent suitors and the chief advisor had been nothing short of barking the Elf away from his door; his only triumph was to know the he had seen Lindir standing with a partially open robe, nothing underneath it.

Erestor did not know if the minstrel liked torturing him or if this was his own twisted way to say he was taking too long to make a move and settle their situation. But, Valar why did he fall for an Elf who enjoyed these sadistic mind games when life could be simpler… by just giving in. Somehow the dark Elf already knew the difference. The strength and power Erestor showed when their bodies were joined was not enough for Lindir, he wanted to know he had someone who took actions, who had a firm pulse, who would fight for him and not simply become bored once he finally had the coveted prize the minstrel was.

The dark Elf slammed the door to his study close and locked it, turning his darkened eyes to Lindir. "What is this? Some sick game of yours? If I have to obey your rules… then remember we are still working, and I want none of your private life knocking on my door!"

Erestor's voice was so thick and deep that it made Lindir tremble. He trembled at the first hard words, but then watching that Elf become so altered because of him, the fear subsided melted into growing desire. He strode closer and took a hold of the minstrel, forcing him against a wall; he pressed his face against it. "If you are just a child playing games Lindir… it is time you stopped," he hissed against the shell of his ear, his heart still throbbing madly with jealousy, only slightly soothed by the way the minstrel's scent invaded his senses.

The passion between them was always so great… and he could feel Lidir's posture changing, his breath quickening. They knew one another's body, they knew when a rough touch was simply that… they represented no danger to one another's flesh, but to their minds… they were hazards.

"And what are you going to do about it, my lord?" Lindir defied despite knowing Erestor would never take him in anger; he still played with fire. "Will you force yourself on me now… to stake a claim?!" He groaned as he was pressed harder against the wall, his arousal coming in contact with the cold stone through the opening of his robes. He felt Erestor sensually press against him and wrap and arm around his waist.

The dark Elf smirked and traced his tongue along Lindir's neck, enjoying the feel of the slender body shivering against him. "Do you feel that you are being forced?"

"No…" Lindir panted, his cheeks flushed. He knew he would have to stop playing games and hurting, provoking Erestor, or sooner or later it would get out of control, and he hated to lose control, unless it was like this… with him… with Erestor.

The advisor turned Lindir around once more, his strong hands holding him by the back of his thighs and lifting him, making the minstrel wrap his legs and arms around the Elf. Their lips locked in a furious kiss as the advisor settled his assistant upon the table and pushed all other things out of the desk before gently pushing his lover down. He parted that unbuttoned robe, taking his time to look at that body he loved. His hair caressed Lindir's chest in a teasing touch as he loweredto kiss the smooth skin, lips wrapping around a pink nipple, nibbling and suckling until he heard the Elf moan. They had many times explored one another's body in a more than professional way, all in the name of efficiency and fulfillment… but this was different, because for the first time, it had complete meaning the pleasure he gave to the Elf, his declared reason for doing so, that was no longer relief from stress or self satisfaction.

He tasted of Lindir's flesh; wrapping his mouth around the his weeping cock. He slid his lips up and down, succoring hard before letting go with a soft pop, and grinning at the minstrel's desperate attempts to grab him by the hair and make him return before he actually would. He blew softly on the slick and warm flesh, watching Lindir squirm and moan before he lowered his head once more, dark eyes twinkling with a kind of pleasure he had never known. From such a delicious tasting of his assistant's length, he lowered his lips and spread the Elf's thighs farther apart, making him bend them at the knee. He gently rolled thedarkened and heavy sac between his fingers before letting his tongue and lips have a taste as well, slowly lowering them. His hands spread Lindir's cheeks so his tongue could circle the tight entrance to his body, relaxing the tense muscle, slowly working its way in before a finger joined.

Finally Erestor positioned himself and pushed in. There was an explosion of moans as they joined and the tight and warm body clenched around him. They moved together in tandem, in a passionate yet languid rhythm. Erestor had been supporting his elbows on either side of Lindir when he held the Elf in his arms, making him sit up so their bodies would be closer and their lips meet comfortably, intimately even as he thrust into him… as he made love to him.

It was when he was just about to climax that Erestor stopped, agony washing over him as he held Lindir close and possessively, hating to see another day of work pass by and the Elf was still not his. He looked out of the window and slowly he relaxed, his expression opening and a smile on his lips. He held still, not letting Lindir move as he waited.

"My lord…" Lindir complained, but his lips were silenced by another set of lips claiming them.

"Lindir… look." He had only to look to the side to see the wide window. The last ray of sun was gone and the moon high in the sky, stars flickering brightly. "Work is over…" He thrust gently into the Elf, to show that they, however, were not. "You are mine," he whispered against Lindir's warm skin, feeling the Elf shiver and pull back to look at him with a gleam in his eyes.

"And what are you going to do about it?" he asked, not only teasing, but needing to know if he would be just an object of lust or of love as well.

Erestor spoke softly, caressing the minstrel's face as he slowly guided him to lie back upon the table; his body hovering close. "I am going to keep you. Love you." They smiled breathlessly at each other, before another kiss sealed their lips together and their bodies moved once more… this time belonging together.


End file.
